Meeting
by SonataOfTimeAndSpace
Summary: A story I wrote months ago. Student AU? idek anymore... Fakiru, Slight RueTho


**I don't own Princess Tutu, yada yada, the usual stuff**

**'insert text here' means thoughts**

**"insert text here" means dialogue**

**May be OOc, but I don't care.**

**Contains minor swearing, but not a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

'Shit!' I realised by the time I arrived at our appartment that my bag was still at the university building. You could call it a university I guess. You could study anything related to arts such as painting, dancing, singing and writing, which I did. I got my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. I walked in only to find my roommate and his girlfriend french kissing in the kitchen which kind of surprised me. They had been dating since they were 18 years old (we were all 23 by now) so it didnt surprise me that they did such things, but to do it in the kitchen? I coughed. The two of them parted and looked at me with embarrased faces. "Good afternoon to you too,"I said while walking towards the refrigerator to get some juice. Mytho laughed nervously."I thought you weren't going to be home till 7 o'clock," he said while looking apologisingly _(is that a word?)_ at Rue. "I was, but then one of our professors got ill and went home." My phone rang. I sighed and put the juice back in the refrigerator. "Who's that? Have you finally found yourself a girlfriend?"Rue asked with a hug grin. I felt my cheeks slightly heat up which was probably not the best reaction. "No I haven't ," I yelled and looked at the number on the screen. It was not a number I was familiar with but accepted the call anyway. "Hello, Fakir speaking." "Uhm hello?" A soft voice spoke at a nervous tone. "What is it?" "Uhm, I found your bag in the school building. Can we meet somewhere so I can give it back?" I felt my cheeks heat up even more. Meet a girl somewhere? I didn't even think that this could happen. I could say no, but then again she did have my bag with my manuscripts. "Uhm sure. Where will we meet?" I could hear Rue and Mytho laughing in the background. "There's a restaurant at the edge of town. How about we meet there?" "Uhm sure." At that time I could just feel Mytho and Rue looking to me while I hung up the phone and walked out the door and when I closed it, I could hear them laughing so loud that even our neighbor came to check what was going on. "They're fine," I answered and walked out of the building.

I had been waiting for a short while now. I yawned. I didn't get much time to sleep this week because of the ballet lessons. My muscles ached and I felt a little dizzy because of the pirouettes. The owner of the restaurant, Miss Ebine, walked up to the table I was sitting at. "Are you waiting for someone dear? Want a cup of tea or something?" I smiled politely. "No thank you, he should be here any minute." Miss Ebine smiled. "A him huh? A lover?" I blushed. "No, nothing like that. We haven't actually met before but I found his bag and so I thought that I should return it to him and-" I was cut off by a cough behind me. I turned around. Behind me stood a tall boy, not older then I was. He had deep green eyes that pierced into my soul and hair that was, how should I say this, a mix of black and really dark green, I couldn't describe it. "Are you the girl that found my bag?" He asked with a voice that sounded somewhat more gentle then you would expect from his looks. I nodded. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee or tea?" Miss Ebina asked him. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Fine, I haven't had any coffee at all today and I need a drink." He sat down at the other side of the table. "Could you make it without any milk or sugar please?" Miss Ebina nodded and then turned to me. "Are you sure you don't want anything dear?" "Could I have a cup of tea? Peppermint?" She chuckled. "Coming right up." Then she turned away to prepare our order. "What's your name?" I turned to the boy. "What's your name?" He repeated. I started to stutter. "Awawawawawa... Ahiru, my name is Ahiru," I answered. He chuckled, hardly noticable. I doubt that he even heard it himself. "Isn't that Japanese for duck?" I pouted. "It's not like I wanted to be called duck. My parents were just a bunch of weirdos."

"Were?," I asked, though I kind of knew were this was going. "Yeah, they died shortly after we got here. They got very ill and I stayed with my grandfather until I was old enough to enroll in the local ballet school. Then I went to the academy and this is where I am now," She told. I looked down. "Sorry to hear that." She smiled. "It's not that bad, I was really young so I don't remember that much anyway. I was only 4 years old." 'She looks way too happy for someone with that kind of past. She does look kind of pretty though. Ack what am I thinking I haven't even known this girl for 6 minutes' "Ah, I understand," I answered. "How did you get my phone number anyway? I don't remember ever giving it to someone other then Mytho and Rue." She gasped. "You know Rue and Mytho?"Her eyes seemed to light up while she said that. "Mytho is my roommate and with Rue as his girlfriend it's hard not to know her." She smiled and stared into the distance. "One day, I hope to dance just like Rue, though I doubt that. It's already a miracle that I got accepted." She turned to me. "For you answer, it was on the piece of paper in your bag in case you lost it. I mean, you are Fakir right?" I knodded. "It's not the most common name, I know." "I think it's pretty." The owner came back with our drinks while I looked the other way in an attempt to hide my face. 'Why does she have to do everything so nice and sweetly and stuff? It's driving me insane!' "Sir, are you okay?," the girl asked. "I'm fine, and, uhm, you can call me Fakir... If you want."

Later on I got home at ten. Ahiru and I talked for a while and made a deal that we should do this again sometime. I closed the door, hoping that Rue and Mytho were in his room and not in the kitchen again. Sadly they were but this time already expecting me, drinking coffee. "How did your date go?," Rue asked with a familiar grin. I answered with something that was supposed to mean "Shut up," but came out as a mumble. I walked to my room and as soon as I closed my door, they were laughing once again. 'How long am I going to survive these morons?'

* * *

**AN **

I wrote this about seven(?) months ago and never uploaded it here, so yeah.

Sorry for being inactive, I hope I can write more in the near Future


End file.
